


dance of the jubjub birds.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [67]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Period Typical Attitudes, Pre-Beatles, literature references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "ooo, Could you maybe do a f!readerxJohn, sort of like you’re last one where she’s super innocent and sorta clueless about how to not be a square and John takes her virginity? Thank you for indulging us, you are truly a gift."





	dance of the jubjub birds.

**Author's Note:**

> dcfvgb

1958,

He was following you home. John Lennon… was following you home. Even as he walked faithfully beside you, you still had trouble believing it. He was the cool guy. He was in a band and skipped classes to smoke and was in a band and yet; here he was, making sure you got home safe from a ballet class that had drawn out late into the evening. 

The circumstances of your meeting was… peculiar. You had bumped into each other on your way home. Literally. You thought you had heard something behind so you looked over your shoulder while walking and went straight into the square chest that belonged to the teddy boy. He had first reacted in anger but when he finally saw what hit him, his eyes softened and he apologised. He apologised! You never thought of him as one to apologise. You had never imagined him to have a soft side, with his tough exterior and all, but then again; you never really knew him before tonight.

He had taken notice of your jittery persona as you slowly walked towards your home and when you were called out on it; you were quick to reply. You hated being out alone at this hour. Especially in the delicate fabrics of your leotard and thin stockings. And you swore to him that you had seen the silhouette of a man following you. He peeked over your shoulder for a few silent seconds, eyes narrowed close, before offering his arm and protection. You didn’t show it but you were so ecstatic! So happy! You had always been scared witless about going home alone but your parents were never home to pick you up and they didn’t let you have a dog to protect you. 

You soon reached your house. A big three-story one in one of the ‘nicer’ areas of Liverpool. John whistled lowly as he looked upon its looming facade and around the neighbourhood. It was dead quiet; the only sounds you could hear were the winds going through the trees and the sound of barking in the distance. “Can I,” you swallowed spit and nerves, “Can I invite your for some tea?” You fidgeted with the ends of your jacket as you asked him. His eyes focused on you suddenly; making you heart beat hard and loudly. He nodded and followed you inside. You went straight through the dark and quiet house to the kitchen. “Your parent’s home?” he asked you as he sat down at the dining table, watching you start heating the water.

“No,” you answered not looking at him, too focused on getting the cups and tea bags ready. “So… you’re inviting a strange man into your home. Alone… dressed in a _tutu_.”

You spluttered and turned around red faced; only to see him there with a grin on his face. You had an idea of what he was hinting at but could do nothing in response but stutter while thinking of an answer. You weren’t even wearing the tutu right now! “Relax,” he said with an easy laugh and a wink, “I’m just messing with you.”

You nodded, fighting away the fierce blush that had reached your ears as you turned back around to the steaming pot, feeling too much like it at the moment. The thoughts lingered. The thoughts that had entered your mind as he joked and winked at you. He was so attractive! But so out of your league. You were a square. You danced ballet only because your parents wanted to. You read too much and stayed alone most of the day doing homework. He flirted with every girl but you. And were in a band! He was just being nice to be it and then at the end of the day; leave and forget all about you and how he helped you as he moved on with his life and band.

“It’s _Earl Grey_,” you muttered as you placed the steaming cups on the white and polished table, together with a small plate of assorted biscuit. He nodded before eagerly grabbing a biscuit that was quickly lost behind his thin lips. You fumbled as you sat down and got even redder as you heard him give a low chuckle. “You doing okay?” 

You furiously nodded; “yep!” 

It came out as a yelp and you winced at yourself and your anxious antics. You were better than this! You could do this whole social thing with a handsome boy! Totally! You just had to take deep breaths and relax; which made John looked at you… strangely. Oh, shoot. The breaths had been too deep.

“I’m sorry,” a nervous giggle accompanied the apology, “I don’t… really have people over… much.”

He stood up, “no need to tell me twice,” and you blinked, “I weren’t… about to?”

He came to stand by your side; looking down at you with his slender brown eyes and you turned in your seat to get a better look at him. He carefully moved stray, rebellious, hair that had moved to be in front of your eyes that were now nervously scanning his face; anxious to find out what he had in mind to do, standing so close to you. “You’re pretty, y’know,” he said in a low voice as he leaned closer towards you. You stammered as you tried to thank him but was interrupted by a kiss so soft. Soft in a way you never could imagine a boy like him would be able to give. You had never been kissed before so you nervously kissed him back; thoroughly inexperienced in your effort. And though you had doubts in your skills; it was wonderful! You desperately wanted more, but he pulled away; a hand on your hip and a look in his eyes you couldn’t describe but it sent excited shivers down your spine.

“Did I do all right?”

You asked, desperate for his approval. He answered in gentle chucking; his arm creeping tighter around you, “you did more than all right,” before dragging you in for another kiss. It lasted longer this time around and grew more heated. Once again, he pulled away to this time look around the room; “when will your parents be home?”

You shrugged with a sigh; “I don’t know, really. The day after tomorrow, maybe. They didn’t tell me, but not tonight.” He nodded; still looking towards the door. You felt brave. Suddenly so, like a lightning shooting through you and you bounced off your chair; almost knocking into him. Standing chest to chest, you carefully asked him a question, “want to go to my room?”

You desperately hoped that the kissing wouldn’t end. That the question hadn’t been too forward, and that you hadn’t just made a right fool of yourself. But it seemed all your worrying were for nought as he stepped to the side with the flourish of an arm, leading you lead the way which you quickly set into doing with a bounce in your step. The two of you descended the stairs in silence; not an uncomfortable one but one all the same. The door leading to your room stood partially open from when you had rushed out of it earlier that day, in a hurry to get to ballet class in time. You glanced warily over your shoulder; your nerves all in a rage about what John would think. What John was thinking.

He noticed your staring with a raised brow as he shut the door behind him as you had entered the small room. He noticed its bright colours immediately, it was hard not to, and the scattering of books throughout the room. It didn’t look the room of one nearing eighteen and it was a frustration of yours. Your parents refused to change any part of it; fearful of your aging and growing up, still wishing for you to be their little girl.

You bounced slightly on the bed as you watched him look around the room; studying and watching the little details of everything. The homework still open and splayed out over the desk. The desk that was surrounded by shelves on which stood books by authors such as Beatrix Potter and Lewis Carroll. He took down a copy of _Jabberwocky_ and carefully looked through the pages with a small humming of a song you didn’t recognise. He released a chortle as he looked down on an illustration on a well-worn page. Putting it aside on the desktop, he finally looked at you and the flowery patterned wallpaper that made a stunning background. “You have a good taste in literature,” he mumbled and came to stand in front of your legs, crossed at the ankles. You thanked him with a beaming smile; happy and surprised that he had such an interest in books. Placing a hand on your knee, he sat down beside you on the soft bed and sparks of arousal shot through you like never before as the hand travelled slowly up your leg. You could feel the warmth of his hand through the thin fabric of your stockings. No-one had ever touched you like so and it made you go through a flurry of excitement and anxiety. You hardly knew him but you felt uncommonly daring, and you wanted more.

You turned around in your seat and leaned in; silently inviting him for another kiss that he dutifully accepted. During your increasingly passionate kissing, you felt him slowly press himself against you, leaning you back onto the bed, dragging your legs in between his own as he rested above you. You parted, both breathing heavily for air, staring into each other’s eyes as you proceeded what seemed to be about to happen. “I’ve never done this before,” you whispered as you moved a hand to feel the burning warmth of your cheek. “Do you-” he interrupted himself and leaned slightly away from you, “do you want to stop then? It’ll be all right with me.”

You blinked at the sudden drawback and quickly shook your head as you followed him up from the laid back position of before. You felt admiration at the show of respect for your perceived limits but you took a hold of his hands as you assured him; “I want this.” And to show how much, and following the daring streak that had made tonight, you pulled down the straps of your leotard; exposing your soft, warm breasts to the boy in front of you. He grinned and returned to the eager actions of before; kissing you excitedly as he cupped your breasts, earning him a strangled moan in response.

The hands disappeared from your heaving chest for too soon but it was quickly discoveredas to why; one lifted you deftly up by the tailbone as he dragged down the leotard further. You quickly joined in on helping; imagining yourself as not the lithest being in the world. It was a hassle getting it all off; the stockings being no easy feat, but soon you laid in all your naked glory under a still fully dressed John. He was even wearing his leather jacket still. But, in the honest truth, you didn’t mind. The sight and smell comforted you in a way you couldn’t quite describe. You watched him squirm and move uncomfortably in his drain pipes and quickly noticed why; a hard snake like form had appeared and pressed hard against the fabric of his trousers. You blinked; so this was what a clothed erection looked like. You had read the description of it in… _adult_ novels your mom hadn’t thought you’d notice hiding in various corners of her clothes drawers. Places you both knew your dad would never look into.

And you watched him attentively as he released himself from the tight leather and saw as the unclothed manhood sprang out from it confinements. You didn’t know how you had imagined… it to look like but it wasn’t far off base from what you had imagined, really. Furthermore, you watched John touch it gently as he looked in silence at your studying expression. He rubbed it in such a way, after having spit in his hand (much to your surprise), that it grew harder and stiffer and you resisted the innate urge to reach out and touch; unsure if that would have been disruptive to the… process. 

It didn’t take long after the little show he had given you before he leaned back down and met you in a wet kiss. A kiss more fierce and involved than before. One during which you felt a hand creep down between your legs; you shivered at it soft touches at your most sensitive areas and soon you felt him… inside you, opening you up with his adept fingers. It was unlike what you had ever felt and it was magnificent. So it was only expected that you whimpered when the touch vanished. John reacted with a chuckle and low tutting; “patience, love.”

You quickly found out the reasons for his words for he drew back and guided his cock in between your spread legs and, to both of your audible reactions, went the way his fingers had moments prior. Your breath hitched as he started moving at a carefully and excruciating pace. You weren’t sure of how long it was something before he hit… _something_ within you. Something… extraordinary. Time seemed to pass by at an incredible speed as stars appeared before you. You clung to him as you reached a high. A climax of pleasure you had never thought imaginable. And not too long after; he seemed to repeat the statement, the sensation, as he filled you up with a warm liquid, only to pull out and fall down beside you in an exhausted huff. 

You heard him shuffle off his jacket and, presumably, the rest of his clothing. But you didn’t heed any attention to the noise as you spaced out staying at the bare and open ceiling of your bedroom, slowly drifting off to dreams of you and John.


End file.
